The present invention relates generally to universal joints for use in motor vehicle driveline applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved structure for a thrust washer for use in a bearing cup assembly that is adapted to be mounted on a cruciform trunnion as part of a universal joint.
As is well known, universal joints are used in motor vehicle driveline applications for interconnecting a pair of rotary shafts in a manner which accommodates changes in the angularity therebetween. Most conventional universal joints include a pair of bifurcated yokes which are secured to the shafts and which are interconnected by a cruciform for rotation about independent axes. The cruciform includes four orthogonal trunnions with each opposing pair of axially aligned trunnions mounted in a pair of aligned bores formed in the bifurcated yokes. Typically, a bearing cup is secured in each bore and a bearing assembly is retained in the bearing cup such that each yoke is supported for pivotal movement relative to a pair of the trunnions. In addition, it is known to use a thrust washer between the trunnion and the bearing cup to absorb the radially-directed thrust forces which may occur therebetween.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific example, while indicating a preferred embodiment of the invention, is intended for purposes of illustration only since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.